To tame a lonely beast
by aLifeLessOrdinary
Summary: Die 16 jährige Estelia kommt nach 6 Jahren Frankreich zurück in ihre alte Heimat England. Wie wird sie Hogwarts zur Zeit der Marauder meistern und welches Geheimnis umgibt ihre Familie? hasse summaries -.- Lest doch einfach...
1. Prolog

**To tame a lonely beast**

**Autor: **aLifeLessOrdinary

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung dieser Story und wenigen Charakteren wie Estelia Burton.

**Summary: **Estelia Burton kommt mit 16 Jahren zurück in ihre Heimat England und sieht sich vor die schwierige Aufgabe gestellt, ihr altes und doch vollkommen neues Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Als sie 10 Jahre alt war, floh sie mit ihrer Mutter vor ihrem Vater, einem vermutlichen Todesser, nach Frankreich. Jetzt da ihr Vater tot sein soll, wiegen die beiden sich in Sicherheit.

Lest, wie Estelia versucht ein Leben im Hogwarts der Marauder zu meistern...

**Vorab: **Oh Gott! Ich weiß, die Summary ist schlimm, aber gebt mir doch bitte ne Chance liebguck

Als Hauptcharakter habe ich Sirius gewählt, aber es kommen auch Lily und James häufiger vor, da ich selbst auch gerne Lily/James FF lese. Außerdem werde ich versuchen Sirius nicht als Weiberhelden, der seine Freundinnen wie Unterwäsche wechselt, darzustellen.

Zum Teil wird die Story romantisch, aber es kommen auch weniger erfreuliche Elemente vor.

Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich updaten kann, aber ich werde versuchen die Story nicht im Stich zu lassen, was aber auch von der Resonanz abhängt, also reviewt bitte fleißig, wenn ihr wollt, dass es weiter geht. Ich bin immer für Kritik zu haben. Also, wenn euch etwas nicht passt, schreibt einfach.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Eure aLifeLessOrdinary

**1. Prolog**

Da stand sie nun, mit einem schweren Lederkoffer in der einen und einem Katzenkorb in der anderen Hand.

Wenn sie jetzt einen weiteren Schritt täte, wäre sie in ihrem neuen Zimmer, welches sie über die Ferien bewohnen sollte.

Doch sie tat diesen Schritt nicht, sondern blieb ruhig stehen und atmete tief ein.

Dieser Schritt wäre so endgültig, durch ihn würde sie ihrem alten Zuhause vollkommen entsagen.

Ein letzter Gedanke an Frankreich, wo sie die letzten sieben Jahre ihres jungen Lebens glücklich verbracht hatte. Nun war sie in England, für sie ein graues und tristes Land, mit dem sie keine guten Erinnerungen verband.

Der Kater in dem Weidenkorb mauzte, als würde er sie anfeuern wollen, und sie tat ihren Schritt.

Das Zimmer wirkte düster und bis auf einen Schrank und einen Schreibtisch vollkommen leer. Ihre Sachen sollten noch im Laufe des Tages nach oben gebracht werden. Vorsichtig stellte sie den Koffer und den Korb auf die Holzdielen und trat ans Fenster, das von zwei schweren Vorhängen verdunkelt wurde. Mit einer raschen Bewegung ebnete sie dem Licht seinen Weg. Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum, Staub wirbelte in der Luft, es war unerträglich still.

Das Fenster bat einen schönen Ausblick auf ein paar Hügel, Wald und eine nahegelegene Wiese.

Sie wandte ihren Blick ab, er fiel auf einen golden eingerahmten Wandspiegel, welcher ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Der Spiegel war beschlagen, mit dem Ärmel wischte sie grob den Schmutz weg.

Das Mädchen im Spiegel wirkte müde. Es war blass, hatte kastanienfarbenes Haar und grüngraue Augen, die leer und kalt schienen. Vor einigen Tagen war ihr 16. Geburtstag gewesen, doch den hatte der Umzugsstress verschlungen.

Ihr Name war Estelia Burton , es war der Nachname ihrer Mutter, ihren Vater hatte sie nie richtig gekannt, auch wenn sie dies eine Zeit lang geglaubt hatte.

„Estel!", ertönte die Stimme ihrer Mutter von unten.

„Jah?", rief sie zurück.

„Die Möbel sind da, komm doch bitte herunter!"

Endlich, sie hatte ihre Sachen wieder, hoffentlich würde dadurch mehr Leben in dieses Haus kommen.

Außerdem sehnte sie sich nach einer langen Zugfahrt nach ihrem weichen Bett. Denn sie und ihre Mutter waren erst heute wieder in England angekommen und nun sollten sie mit ihrer Tante, ihrem Onkel und dem kleinen Oliver, der erst ein Jahr alt war, zusammen in dieses Haus ziehen.

Am Abend saßen alle zusammen in der Küche am Tisch und aßen echte englische Kost. Estelia war dieses Essen fremd geworden. Die Esskulturen von Frankreich und England kamen ihr nun wie zwei verschiedene Welten vor, aber was ihre Tante gekocht hatte, schmeckte durchaus nicht schlecht.

Jetzt wo das Haus eingerichtet war, fühlte Estelia sich wohler und auch ihr Kater Fael lag zusammengerollt auf einem Hocker vor dem Kamin und schnurrte glücklich.

Auf dem Kaminsims standen Fotos von der Hochzeit ihrer Tante und dem Onkel, sowie Kinderfotos von Estelia selbst, doch an diesen Fotos war etwas besonderes, so wie ihre gesamte Familie etwas Besonderes war. Die Personen auf den Fotos bewegten sich.

Seit ihrem 10. Lebensjahr hatte sie die Beauxbaton Universität besucht, eine französische Schule für Zauberei.

Estelias gesamte Familie bestand aus Hexen und Zauberern. Hier in England sollte sie nach den Sommerferien Hogwarts besuchen, die Schule für junge britische Hexen und Zauberer. Für sie stand das 6. Schuljahr bevor, doch davor graute ihr sehr. Die anderen Schüler kannten sich seit mehreren Jahren. Sie waren eine intakte Gemeinschaft, aber Estelia würde dort nur neue Gesichter treffen. Noch dazu fröstelte sie der Gedanke an den ersten Abend in Hogwarts. Neue Schüler wurden dann in eines der vier Häuser (Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor) einsortiert, aber wie würde es aussehen, wenn ein 16 Jahre altes Mädchen neben all den elfjährigen Erstklässlern stände? Was die anderen denken könnten, war ihr egal, aber sie wollte nicht von allen Seiten angestarrt werden, denn Estelia war ein Einzelgänger. In Frankreich war sie die Engländerin gewesen, doch das war für sie okay, trotzdem hatte sie Aurelie gehabt, ihre beste Freundin, doch hier zurück in England wäre sie die Neue, ganz alleine.

„Ich gehe zu Bett, gute Nacht!", es war zwar erst 20 Uhr, aber Müdigkeit übermannte sie, sodass sie nur noch schlafen und an nichts mehr denken wollte. Im Wohnzimmer nahm sie den Kater vom Hocker und ging mit ihm zusammen in ihr Zimmer nach oben. „Du scheinst dich ja schon perfekt eingewöhnt zu haben", flüsterte sie dem noch immer schnurrenden Tier zu, während sie ihn ans Ende ihres Bettes legte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Gleiche von mir behaupten", seufzte sie und rund fünf Minuten später lag sie in ihrem Bett nach Schlaf suchend.

Also, Reviewn ist nicht schwer... einfach auf den Button da links unten klicken und was konstruktives oder nettes für mich schreiben danköö


	2. 1 Kapitel

**To tame a lonely beast**

**Autor: **aLifeLessOrdinary

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung dieser story und wenigen Charakteren wie Estelia Burton.

**Summary: **Estelia Burton kommt mit 16 Jahren zurück in ihre Heimat England und sieht sich vor die schwierige Aufgabe gestellt, ihr altes und doch vollkommen neues Leben aufzunehmen. Als sie 10 Jahre alt war, floh sie mit ihrer Mutter vor ihrem Vater, ein vermutlicher Todesser, nach Frankreich. Jetzt da ihr Vater tot sein soll, wiegen die beiden sich in Sicherheit.

Lest, wie Estelia versucht ein Leben im Hogwarts der Marauder zu meistern...

**Vorab: **So, jetzt wird mal gleich das erste richtige Kapitel abgeliefert. Viel Spaß!

**1. Kapitel**

Die Tage verstrichen, Estelia gewöhnte sich langsam an die neue Umgebung, auch wenn sie ihr altes Zuhause sehr vermisste.

Oft war an ihrem Fenster das Flügelrascheln einer Eule zu hören, denn ihrer französischen Freundin Aurelie gab es viel zu berichten.

Zu Beginn der letzten Ferienwoche kam ein ganz spezieller Brief zu den Burtons nach Hause. Es war ein Brief von ihrer neuen Schule, Hogwarts. Sie riss das Pergament auf und überflog den Brief, der in smaragdgrüner Tinte verfasst war.

Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Sehr geehrte Miss Burton,

wir freuen uns Sie an unserer Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei willkommen zu heißen und

hoffen, dass Sie sich gut einleben werden.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 2. September, der Zug fährt um 11 Uhr am Bahnhof Kings Cross auf Gleis

9 ³/4 ab. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste der benötigten Lehrbücher und Uniformen, die in der Winkelgasse zu besorgen sind.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Alanda Eagelton_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

„Maman! Mein Brief ist da, wo ist die Winkelgasse?", rief Estelia durch das Haus und suchte nach ihrer Mutter, die sie im Garten fand.

„Du weißt wo die Winkelgasse ist, wir waren schon zusammen dort. Ach, du brauchst so viele neue Sachen, deine Beauxbaton-Uniform kannst nicht in Hogwarts anziehen, du brauchst neue Bücher und überhaupt alles Mögliche", stellte Mrs. Burton mit einem Blick auf die Liste fest. „Gut, am besten besorgen wir die Sachen alle schon morgen in der Winkelgasse, es wird sehr voll sein, zu meiner Zeit machten sich so gut wie alle Schüler in der letzten Ferienwoche auf, um ihre Sachen einzukaufen", sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder dem Unkraut zu.

Draußen war es angenehm warm, der Sommer ging zur Neige und bald sollte der Herbst kommen, Estelias liebste Jahreszeit. In Beauxbaton hatten sie lange Ausflüge zu Pferd, oder selten auch auf Besen, durch die naheliegenden Wälder gemacht. Für sie war es ein wunderbares Erlebnis gewesen, all die bunten Blätter, der frische Duft des Waldes und das goldene Licht, dass seinen Weg durch das lichter werdende Geäst der Bäume suchte. Nicht selten waren sie Feen oder anderen Waldgeistern begegnet.

„Maman, ich gehe ein wenig spazieren.", murmelte sie ihrer Mutter mit abwesendem Blick zu.

Im Flur angelangt zog sie ihre Schuhe an und verließ das Haus. Obgleich sie schon gut 3 Wochen lang in dieser kleinen Stadt lebte, hatte sie das Haus so gut wie nie verlassen. Gelangweilt schlenderte sie die Straße entlang und wirbelte dabei Staub vom trockenen Boden auf. Ob hier noch andere Zauberer lebten, wusste sie nicht, doch kam ihr manches Haus seltsam vor.

Langsam rückte das Ende der Stadt näher und sie gelangte an die große Wiese, die von ihrem Fenster aus zu erkennen war.

Grillen zirpten, das Gras raschelte leise im seichten Wind. Sie ging weiter am Rande der Wiese entlang, hinein in den Schatten der Bäume. Hier war es angenehm kühl, und roch herrlich nach Kiefern, Walderdbeeren und reifem Holunder.

Plötzlich vernahm sie das zarte Plätschern einer Quelle oder eines Baches. Sie achtete nicht mehr auf den Weg, sondern verließ sich ganz auf ihr Gehör und trat in den dichter werdenden Wald. Es wurde dunkler um sie herum, jedoch kümmerte sie dies nicht, Estelia war zu neugierig. Das Unterholz wurde sperriger und das Mädchen stolperte oft, fing sich allerdings jedes Mal wieder. Nun endete der Wald und sie fand sich am Rande einer Lichtung wieder. Der Bach verlief genau vor ihren Füßen und sie sprang auf die andere Seite. Als sie sich genauer umsah, entdeckte sie ein Baumhaus, dass sich über zwei große und alte Eichen erstreckte. Es gab euch eine kleine Feuerstelle. Jedoch schien die Lichtung verlassen und Estelia kletterte ins Baumhaus, um ihre Neugierde zu stillen. „Wow, sieht ja richtig komfortabel aus", flüsterte sie und besah den offenen Raum, in dem es zwei kleine Betten, eine alte abgenutzte Couch und ein paar Regale gab. Vor der Couch stand ein Tisch und auf diesem Tisch befanden sich Pergamente mit vielen kleinen Kritzeleien, die sie genauer besah. Nach kurzer Zeit wandte sie sich von den Blättern ab und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit einem der Regale, das mit einigen Büchern bestückt war. Estelia hob eine Augenbraue. _‚Wie kann man nur so mit Büchern umgehen?',_ fragte sie sich selbst und seufzte leise. Ihre Frage war durchaus berechtigt, denn die Bücher waren unordentlich übereinandergestapelt, manche sogar noch aufgeschlagen, und es starrte nur so vor Dreck. Wahllos griff sie nach einem in Leder gebundenem Exemplar, setzte sich auf die Couch und begann zu lesen.

Es dämmerte bereits. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und erschrak. Es war schon nach halb Zehn und ihre Mutter wunderte sich bestimmt, wieso sie noch nicht zurück war. Schnell legte sie das Buch an seinen ursprünglichen Platz und kletterte die wacklige Leiter runter. Auf der Lichtung war es noch relativ hell, doch der Wald wirkte nun gänzlich anders, viel bedrohlicher und düster. _‚Hoffentlich finde ich den Weg zurück...'_ Gerade als sie den Weg gewählt hatte, von dem sie dachte, es sei der Richtige, hörte sie Stimmen näherkommen.

„Ist es nicht schon zu dunkel für Quidditch?", fragte eine Stimme, die offensichtlich zu einem älteren Jungen gehörte.

„Wird schon irgendwie gehen. Hauptsache wir müssen nicht zurück und mit im Haushalt helfen.", antwortete eine andere Stimme, die ebenfalls einem Jungen zu gehören schien.

„Meinst du, deine Mum wird uns das übel nehmen?"

„Nee, das haben wir schon sooft gemach, außerdem stehen wir doch eigentlich im Weg. Wenn sie zaubert geht das alles viel schneller."

„Ja, und irgendein Troll kam auf die wunderbare Idee uns das Zaubern in den Ferien zu verbieten..."

„Hast du den Qua-...Bei Merlin!"

Die Stimmen waren nicht länger körperlos, denn in dem Moment stolperten zwei Jungen, ungefähr in Estelias Alter, aus dem Schatten der Bäume und erblickten das Mädchen. Sie waren beide recht groß. Der etwas Größere trug eine Brille, hatte schwarzes Haar, das chaotisch zu allen Seiten abstand, und braune Augen. Das Haar des Anderen war etwas länger, längst nicht so widerspenstig, und eher dunkelbraun als schwarz. Seine Augen allerdings waren viel heller. In der rechten Hand trug jeder von ihnen einen Besen. Jedoch nicht irgendeinen Besen, sondern einen Flugbesen, wie sie in der Zauberwelt vorkamen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sich beide geschockt an, dann starrten sie auf Estelia, der diese Situation sichtlich unangenehm war. _Merde! Wieso starren die mich bloß so an, _fragte sie sich, als sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen pink wurden, wie so häufig, wenn sie sich in einer peinlichen oder unangenehmen Lage wiederfand.

„Bonjour!", krächzte sie und wusste nicht, welchen der beiden sie ansehen sollte, weswegen ihr Blick immer wieder wanderte.

„Meinst du, sie versteht uns?"

„Weiß nicht... Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sie hat nichts mitbekommen"

„Ja, sie versteht euch. Ihr... ihr seid Zauberer!", sagte Estelia mit leichtem französischen Akzent.

„Padfoot?

„Ja, Prongs?"

„Meine Mum wird mich töten!"

„Nein, deine Mum wird uns beide töten!"

„Ich...", begann Estelia, konnte den Satz aber nicht fortführen.

„Und dann macht sie aus unseren Leichen Trollfutter."

„Wer füttert denn bitte Trolle?"

„Gute Frage! Vielleicht hat Snape einen Kuscheltroll zu Hause. Er braucht ja auch mal ne kleine Streicheleinheit!"

„Hallo?", Estelia versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich zu lenken und fuchtelte mit den Händen.

„Whuah, ich will nicht als Futter für Snievellus Haustier enden!"

„Ich werde Lily nie wiedersehen, und wer beschützt sie dann vor der kleinen triefenden Made Snape?", jammerte Prongs

„RUHE, verdammt! Ich bin eine Hexe!", brüllte Estelia die beiden schließlich an.

Sofort machte sich die Erleichterung in ihren Gesichtern bemerkbar

.„Wieso hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt!", blaffte Padfoot sie an.

„Ich wollte ja , aber gegen euren Redeschwall muss man erst mal ankommen!", keifte sie zurück.

„Ist doch egal! Hauptsache meine Mutter hat keinen Grund mehr uns kleinzuhackseln!", ging Prongs diplomatisch dazwischen.

„Ich hab dich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen, du Padfoot?", fragte er, während sein Freund den Kopf schüttelte.

„Meine Mutter und ich sind erst vor ein paar Wochen nach England gekommen", meinte Estelia schlicht.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Hier auf der Lichtung?", wunderte sich Padfoot.

„Öhm..." _‚Jah, genau, was mache ich hier, fragte sich Estelia. _„Ich war spazieren und bin dann vom Weg abgekommen", war ja eigentlich die Wahrheit.

„Am Besten ich gehe dann mal! Ist sowieso schon dunkel. Tschüs!", sie drehte sich um und wollte losgehen, als Prongs meine: „Warte, ähem..."

„Estelia"

„Ich bin James, und das ist Sirius.", er machte eine Geste, die auf den Jungen mit den hellen Augen gerichtet war.

Sie nickte, genauso wie Sirius.

„Kennst du überhaupt den Weg zurück? Es ist eh schon zu dunkel zum Spielen. Komm, wir bringen dich in die Stadt. Nicht James?", bot Sirius nun freundlicher an.

„Wird wohl das Beste sein", stimmte James zu.

Estelia kam die Situation zwar noch immer suspekt vor, doch hatten die zwei recht; sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo es lang ging..

„D'accord... äh, ich meine okay", verbesserte sie schnell und sie gingen los.

Wie sich herausstellen sollte, war der Weg wesentlich komplizierter, als sie gedacht hatte, James und Sirius allerdings hätten ihn womöglich auch im Schlaf gefunden.

Estelia selbst sprach kaum ein Wort, erfuhr dafür aber jede Menge über ihre neue Schule sowie Streiche, die Prongs und Padfoot gewissen ‚Slytherin-Maden' gespielt hatten.

‚_Also, wenn ich nach Slytherin kommen sollte, dann werden die mich hassen'_, dachte sie still und biss sich auf die Lippe „ Also, wenn du nach Slytherin kommst, dann müssen wir dich leider hassen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass du zu den Schlangen gehörst", meinte James und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Hey, Jamie, hör auf zu flirten, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen Lily davon zu berichten...", mahnte Sirius seinen Freund schelmisch.

„Nah, ich hab nicht geflirtet! Sie ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ. Lily ist etwas kleiner und niemand kann es mit ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen aufnehmen, in denen ich jedes Mal wieder zu versinken scheine...", verteidigte er sich mehr oder minder, während sein Gesicht einen verträumten Ausdruck annahm.

Sirius räusperte sich und sah seinen Freund mitleidig an. „Nimm's ihm nicht übel... das hat er manchmal, na ja, eigentlich sehr oft. Ist nichts gegen dich, nur hat es ihn wirklich erwischt. Da verschließt er die Augen vor allem andern.", sagte er an Estelia gerichtet.

„Öhm, kein Problem", nuschelte sie und merkte schon wieder wie Farbe in ihre Wangen stieg. Sirius lachte nur und ging weiter, um zu James aufzuschließen, der in Gedanken versunken weitergeschlendert war.

Nachdem Prongs sich wieder besonnen hatte, erzählten sie weiter und Estelia erfuhr unter anderem, dass James und Sirius schon seit ihrer Kindheit auf diese Lichtung kamen, um hier zu campen und allerlei Unsinn zu planen.

Schließlich gelangten sie an die große Wiese.

„Danke, von hier aus finde ich den Weg bis zu meinem Haus", bedankte sich das Mädchen.

„In welchem Haus wohnst du denn?", fragte James.

„Öhm" _‚Tja, welche Nummer war's denn noch mal?'_ „Das große Fliederfarbene. Nummer 17, denke ich...", meinte sie und kratzte sich am Kopf. _‚Wieso um alles in der Welt kenne ich meine eigene Hausnummer nicht?'_

Sirius und James mussten lachen.

Die drei Jugendlichen verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Estelia ging nach Hause, wo sie schon mit einem „Wo warst du so lange?" von ihrer Mutter empfangen wurde.

Ich würde mich wirklich über Reviews freuen, konstruktiv oder nett.

Natürlich spornen Reviews auch zum Weiterschreiben an, zumal ich grad Ferien habe und krank bin, also würde mich eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit freuen, schnüff


End file.
